Le secret de Genma
by Nyny
Summary: Lorsque Shizune revient d'une mission avec son coéquipier Genma et que les choses se bousculent, elle découvre un secret bien cacher de son camarade.


**Titre :** Le secret de Genma

**Auteure :** Nyny

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, le tout vient du manga Naruto, œuvre de l'auteur Masashi Kishimoto. Seule l'idée m'appartient et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

**Note :** Ceci est ma première histoire sur Naruto, s'il vous plait ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi. Je me doute également que j'ai dû glisser quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire dans le texte, je suis désolée, mais lorsque j'écris des fanfiction c'est pour me divertir et décrocher de mes études alors je ne fais pas trop attention à comment j'écris. Alors vous avez dans ce texte comment j'écris sans faire trop attention ni me réviser à tout moment, ceux que cela pourrait déranger, passé votre chemin. Aussi, il y a un sujet sérieux de traiter dans ce texte, cela pourrait surprendre que j'aie décidé de traiter ce sujet, mais c'est que j'ai découvert cette vérité sur un ami proche de la famille et je n'aurais jamais pu me douter que c'était le cas. Aussi, cela est un one-shot, mais je pourrais peut-être écrire une suite s'il y a des intéressés.

Genma, Raidô et Shizune venaient de terminer leur dernière mission en liste. Ils formaient une bonne équipe ensemble et travaillaient vite et bien ce qui en faisait une équipe bien demandée par les temps qui courent. Cette dernière mission les avait bien épuisés, surtout en tenant compte des dix précédentes dans un très bref délai qu'ils avaient effectué. Ils se tenaient tous les trois devant le bureau de l'Hokage en attendant ses commentaires sur le report de cette mission. Comme d'habitude, Shizune avait rédigé ce papier, Raidô l'avait résumé à l'Hokage et Genma avait répondu aux questions. Cette dernière les fixait silencieusement depuis une minute, si ce n'était pas deux, avant de finalement séparer ses mains jointes devant elle et leur sourire.

- C'est bien, vous pouvez considérer cette mission comme une réussite. Vous pouvez maintenant profiter de quelques jours de repos, je n'ai pas de mission pour vous pour le moment. Genma?

- Oui Tsunade-sama?

- Tu vas aller faire soigner cette blessure à ton épaule avant de retourner chez toi. Personne d'autre n'a été blessé?

Les deux autres ninjas secouèrent la tête et Genma mordit son Senbon pour ne pas passer de commentaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de marmonner.

- Ce n'est qu'une écorchure…

Malheureusement pour lui, l'Hokage avait de bonnes oreilles et elle se leva en tapant les mains sur son bureau.

- Tu la fais soigner quand même! Tu ne sais pas ce que l'ennemi a pu utiliser sur ses armes, il ne faut pas prendre de chance. Shizune, occupe-toi de lui s'il te plait. J'ai une réunion avec le conseil dans cinq minutes. Voici votre récompense pour cette mission.

L'Hokage leur remit à chacun une enveloppe contenant de l'argent avant de les accompagner jusqu'à la porte de son bureau pour sortir à leur suite. Genma ne crut pas nécessaire de mentionner qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait sur l'arme qui avait causé sa blessure puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Raidô, il ne voulait pas mettre dans l'embarras son coéquipier et ami qui regretta amèrement d'avoir accidentellement causé cette blessure lors d'un combat sur la route de retour. Ce dernier lui fit encore une fois un sourire désolé auquel Genma répondit par un haussement d'épaules signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils sortirent de la tour de l'Hokage et rendue à l'extérieur Raidô s'étira en baillant.

- Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai chez moi et je compte bien dormir jusqu'à demain! Bon d'accord, je prendrai une bouchée avant de dormir.

Ses deux coéquipiers rirent en entendant son estomac gargouiller lui faisant ajouter ce dernier commentaire. Ils le saluèrent en le regardant quitter en direction de chez lui et Genma regarda Shizune.

- Pas besoin de te déranger, mon épaule n'a rien ce n'est qu'une écorchure qui ne saigne même plus.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Tsunade va vérifier si ton dossier a été mis à jour. Tu n'as pas voulu me laisser vérifier cette blessure ce matin, mais cette fois-ci tu ne peux plus refuser.

Genma soupira en enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de suivre Shizune jusqu'à la clinique de Konoha. Au moins, elle n'avait pas décidé de l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital cette fois-ci. Il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau et retira sa veste et son chandail sans qu'elle n'eût à le lui demander, prenant docilement place sur la chaise devant le bureau pour la laisser le soigner. Shizune était toujours douce dans ses mouvements lorsqu'elle le soignait, même s'il avait horreur des médecins, Genma n'arrivait pas à la détester. Elle était d'ailleurs le seul ninja médecin en qui il avait pleinement confiance, c'était également la seule qu'il laissait le soigner.

- Alors? Quand est-ce qu'on ampute?

Shizune lui sourit en traitant la blessure sans difficulté.

- Toujours le mot pour rire, Genma. C'était une blessure superficielle, tu as raison, mais elle était déjà un peu infectée. Maintenant c'est entièrement guéri! Tu as d'autres blessures de ce genre que tu n'as pas fait traiter? Un genou écorché?

- Je me suis cogné le petit orteil sur le coin de mon lit hier matin, c'est tout. Tu crois que je devrais le tuer pour m'avoir attaqué aussi sournoisement? Il est peut-être infiltré chez moi au compte d'un ennemi qui souhaite me rendre incapable de marcher pour accomplir d'autres missions… ou peut-être me boudait-il seulement pour ne pas avoir passé suffisamment de temps avec lui avec tout le travail que l'on a eu dernièrement.

Shizune rit un peu en lui redonnant son chandail et sa veste avant de répondre au téléphone qui sonna. Genma enfila rapidement ses vêtements en espérant pouvoir aller chez lui reprendre le repos manquant des derniers jours, mais Shizune se leva en poussant vers lui un bloc note et un crayon l'oreille toujours coller au téléphone.

- Oui… Genma note ce que je dis s'il te plait!

Ce fut comme s'il avait avalé un bloc de glace lorsqu'il entendit Shizune énumérer une série de mots compliqués avec des quantités et des codes qui lui étaient tout à fait inconnus. Il tenta d'attirer son attention, mais cette dernière était beaucoup trop concentrée sur ce que lui disait son interlocuteur au bout du fil et a vérifié le contenu d'une armoire à médicaments. Elle finit par couper la conversation et se rassit en se prenant un moment la tête entre ses mains l'air découragé.

- Ça va?

Elle releva la tête vers Genma et lui fit un sourire fatigué et légèrement énervé.

- Oui, seulement que je n'ai jamais un moment de repos. Tsunade n'a pas averti le fournisseur que j'étais en mission et il a tenté de me rejoindre toute la semaine pour avoir la foutue commande que pas une personne n'a pu lui donner. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû faire ça sans liste seulement en regardant dans l'armoire et que j'ai sans doute oublié de commandé des trucs importants ou encore commandés des trucs inutiles… donc tout va encore me tomber sur le dos. Heureusement que tu étais là, tu as pris le tout en note?

Shizune baissa les yeux sur le bloc note que Genma avait laissé sur la table et sembla hésiter entre éclater en sanglots ou éclater de colère.

- J'ai tout retenu… mais pas écrit, tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre mon écriture et j'aurais massacré les mots…

- Genma! Si je suis capable de lire les notes aux dossiers des patients, des notes gribouillées en hâte sur le bout d'une civière, je suis capable de lire n'importe quelle écriture! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu connaisses l'orthographe, mais j'aurai pu remettre le tout au propre si tu avais écrit les mots comme tu le crois! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ces données étaient importantes!

Genma avala sa salive, il détestait la voix froide et détachée que Shizune avait utilisée contre lui. Elle ne l'avait pas traité d'idiot, mais son regard et sa voix disaient encore pire. Il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et répéta la liste qu'elle avait énumérée une minute plus tôt sans omettre le moindre détail.

- C'est tout ce que tu as dit… Je peux répéter si tu veux le noter.

Shizune se calma et eut l'air surprise avant de reprendre le bloc note et le crayon en lui faisant signe que oui. Genma répéta le tout plus lentement pendant qu'elle griffonnait frénétiquement. Heureuse de constater que Genma avait une excellente mémoire même pour des trucs qui lui étaient complètement inconnus.

- Merci… Je suis désolée Genma, mais sans cette liste je n'aurai pas pu prouver ce que j'ai commandé et cela aurait pu m'occasionner de gros problèmes. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse de t'avoir parlé ainsi, mais…

- Ça va… Tu avais raison, je suis imbécile. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Merci pour mon épaule, je vais rentrer maintenant.

- Genma, je…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et sortit en lui faisant signe de la main. Il quitta en vitesse l'établissement sans pouvoir oublier de son esprit le regard et le ton qu'avait employé Shizune contre lui. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos alors qu'il s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible en direction de chez lui, comme si la distance pouvait atténuer l'impacte de ses souvenirs.

Shizune se sentit mal d'avoir traité ainsi Genma, la fatigue et la pression ne faisaient pas un bon mélange et elle ne pouvait se pardonner d'avoir traité son camarade ainsi. Elle rangea rapidement la liste dans son bureau et mis le dossier de Genma à jour en étant persuadée que Tsunade demanderait à vérifier si l'épaule de ce dernier avait ou non été traité. Une fois son bureau rangé, elle salua le reste du personnel et se rendit chez elle pour cuisiner. Elle mangea son souper du bout des lèvres, dégoutée de sa propre attitude. Elle sourit finalement en se levant et se précipita à sa cuisine où elle entreprit de préparer des biscuits au caramel, ceux que Genma aimait tant et prit la décision d'aller les lui porter en gage de paix. Une fois le dessert au four, elle se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger et put avaler le restant de son souper plus aisément. Elle rangea la cuisine et nettoya sa vaisselle pendant la cuisson, puis mis les biscuits dans une boite qu'elle couvrit pour qu'ils conservent leur fraîcheur avant de se rendre chez Genma. Elle se sentit un peu nerveuse en s'approchant de la porte de l'appartement de ce dernier. Elle était déjà venue frapper à sa porte avant lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher pour une mission, mais elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur. Bien qu'elle était curieuse de découvrir là où vivait son coéquipier, elle était nerveuse quant à sa réaction suite à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il était furieux contre elle et qu'il refuserait de lui parler ou peut-être qu'elle le dérangerait. Il dormait peut-être déjà ou il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'avoir de visite avec la fatigue… Elle rougit en pensant qu'elle le dérangerait peut-être alors qu'il aurait justement de la compagnie, elle ne connaissait rien de lui de ce côté, Genma était tellement discret sur sa vie privée. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, la plupart des ninjas préféraient gardés leurs relations secrètes pour empêcher leur partenaire de vie d'être utilisé pour les atteindre ou encore pour se venger sur la personne qui comptait le plus pour soit. Elle prit cependant une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte à laquelle elle faisait face depuis trois longues minutes déjà. Elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté et la porte s'entrouvrit prudemment.

- Genma, je te dérange?

Ce dernier ouvrit complètement la porte et s'appuya au cadrage de porte nonchalamment en faisant passer son Senbon de l'autre côté de sa bouche.

- Non, un problème?

Shizune avala sa salive nerveuse et baissa le regard sur sa boite qu'elle tendit à Genma.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi!

Genma regarda la boite curieusement, mais la prit néanmoins sans quitter Shizune du regard.

- C'est quoi?

- Des biscuits au caramel… Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton, je n'avais pas à faire ça…

- Ça va, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais merci pour les biscuits… Tu veux entrer un moment?

Shizune regarda un peu hésitante Genma qui semblait aussi hésiter, mais fit signe que oui. Genma se tassa pour la laisser entrer et s'empressa d'aller porter la boite sur la table de la cuisine et prendre deux verres dans une armoire. Shizune le suivit en fermant la porte derrière elle et regarda un peu l'appartement surprise de voir que tout était bien rangé.

- Tu es ordonné.

- Le secret est de ne pas avoir grand-chose, ça en fait moins à ramasser. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? J'ai de l'eau, du jus de légumes ou du lait.

- De l'eau s'il te plait…

Genma lui servit un verre et s'en prit un aussi avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise devant la table.

- Voilà mon chez-moi, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais tout a été gagné honnêtement. Tu peux en faire le tour pour visiter si tu veux.

Shizune sursauta en constatant qu'elle continuait à regarder autour d'elle curieusement ce qui fit rire Genma. Il se leva finalement en laissant son verre sur la table et lui fit signe de le suivre ce que Shizune fit après avoir laissé elle aussi son verre sur la table après une rapide gorgée pour reprendre contenu. Elle tenta de ne pas se laisser emporter par sa curiosité tandis que Genma lui faisait visiter son petit appartement, mais elle aimait tout de même bien découvrir un peu plus sur son coéquipier. Genma était toujours si discret sur lui-même, mais son appartement bien que dénudé réussissait à ouvrir une fenêtre sur sa personnalité. Elle regarda deux photos sur la commode de Genma, l'une le représentait genin avec deux autres apprentis ninja et un sensei et l'autre semblait le représenter, mais beaucoup plus jeune avec un couple souriant.

- C'est toi?

Genma regarda la photo et acquiesça en souriant un peu le regard fixé sur la photo.

- Oui, avec mes parents.

- C'est Raidô ce garçon?

- Oui, on a été dans la même équipe pendant un moment. Tu l'as reconnu sans sa cicatrice?

Shizune sourit en regardant ses deux coéquipiers immortalisés sur cette photo dans leur jeunesse et la malice dans leurs regards la fit sourire. Qui aurait cru que ces deux garçons deviendraient d'aussi grands et sérieux ninjas rendus à l'âge adulte… Elle n'était cependant pas surprise d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été dans la même équipe vu la complicité qu'ils avaient lors des missions, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils avaient développé leurs techniques ensemble tant elles se complétaient bien et elle en avait maintenant la confirmation. Son regard délaissa finalement les photos en voyant un gros livre à la couverture rouge qu'elle prit en lui trouvant un air familier et sourit en le voyant.

- Toi aussi tu as utilisé ce livre? Je me rappel les cours du pré scolaire utilisaient aussi ce livre, il est tellement facile. J'ai réussi à passer à travers en une semaine, j'ai été la première de ma classe à pouvoir écrire grâce à lui…

Shizune s'interrompit en déposant le livre là où elle l'avait pris, deux choses avaient capté son regard en même temps pendant qu'elle parlait. La première était l'année d'édition du livre et la seconde fut Genma qui devint livide en prenant appuie sur le cadrage de porte en tremblant la respiration sifflante. Elle s'empressa d'aider son coéquipier tremblant à s'asseoir sur une chaise en le voyant vaciller sur ses jambes molles et le fit se pencher pour l'empêcher de perdre connaissance. Sa gorge se serra en entendant un sanglot douloureux s'échapper de la gorge de Genma, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Genma perdre le contrôle, la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et les grosses larmes qui coulaient de son visage pour tomber sur ses genoux semblaient tomber à la fois sur son cœur et le transpercer. Elle vit son coéquipier lever les mains pour se serrer la tête et toujours tremblant et pleurant, il se mit à rire. C'était un rire nerveux et sans joie, ses nerfs semblaient le lâcher et Shizune n'aimait pas ça. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule, mais avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à dire un mot, Genma releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller malgré les larmes qui continuaient à couler et son rire douloureux.

- Vas-y! Ris de moi, tu le sais maintenant. Tu vois à quel point je suis débile, tu as pris une semaine pour faire ce livre, moi ça fait deux ans et je n'ai toujours pas réussi le premier exercice! Vas-y! Ris de moi! Va le dire à tout le monde pour que tout le village puisse savoir à quel point je suis pathétique! Pour qu'ils puissent tous rires ensemble de moi!

Shizune avala sa salive et leva doucement la main pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues de Genma, elle n'aimait pas le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et pouvait ressentir sa détresse et sa douleur. Elle se maudit mentalement d'avoir fait cette gaffe et aurait tout donné pour être capable de retourner deux minutes en arrière et ne pas faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Genma… Je ne rirais pas de toi, voyons! Tu… tu ne sais pas écrire? C'est pour ça tantôt?

Genma secoua la tête en baissant la tête le visage toujours aussi livide et marbré de lignes rouges causées par les larmes qui continuaient à rouler silencieuses sur ses joues. Shizune réalisa alors que Genma ne prenait jamais de notes, ayant plutôt développé une mémoire phénoménale, il demandait toujours à se faire expliquer ses missions plutôt que de prendre simplement le parchemin comme les autres, prétextant que ça irait plus vite et qu'il y avait moins de risque de perdre le parchemin et se faire ainsi démasquer par un ennemi. Le souvenir également de Genma prenant le compte rendu de leur dernière mission à l'envers pour y jeter un rapide regard et dire qu'il lui faisait assez confiance d'avoir bien noté ce qu'ils avaient dit pour ne pas avoir à regarder lorsque Raidô lui avait passé le commentaire. La voix glacée de Genma coupa alors le silence en même temps que le fil de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas lire ni écrire… Je n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre, tout est du pareil au même pour moi… Je fais des efforts, mais je suis trop stupide pour réussir. Tu peux rire de moi, je sais que c'est tout ce que je mérite.

- Genma… ce n'est pas drôle, c'est…

- Pathétique? Stupide?

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est normal que tu aies de la difficulté, tu ne peux pas apprendre à lire et à écrire seul. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Genma releva enfin la tête et la fixa tristement cherchant la moquerie dans son regard, mais Shizune n'avait aucunement envie de se moquer de lui. Elle voulait au contraire l'aider, imaginant les difficultés qu'il devait rencontrer tous les jours en ne pouvant pas lire ni écrire. Elle se rappelait qu'il s'était déjà plaint d'être un mauvais cuisinier, elle était surprise qu'il puisse se débrouiller quand même dans une cuisine sans pouvoir suivre une recette. Comment pouvait-il faire ses achats, sortir et tout ça avec sa lacune, le tout sans que personne n'ait jamais pu découvrir son secret.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, je peux me débrouiller seul. Je l'ai toujours fait! Tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir concernée par moi, je sais qu'on n'appartient pas au même monde. Tu es le génie qui a toujours réussi et qui est devenu médecin et assistante de l'Hokage tandis que je suis l'idiot qui n'arrive même pas à apprendre un truc que tous les enfants du village peuvent faire. Je suis surpris d'avoir pu conserver mon secret aussi longtemps, maintenant je devrais apprendre à faire face aux regards des gens.

- Genma, je ne le dirai pas. Fais-moi confiance, je t'en pris. Ce n'est pas de la pitié que j'ai pour toi, au contraire, je suis surprise que tu aies ce problème, tu n'as jamais laissé paraître le moindre indice, tu as toujours su te débrouiller pour le cacher. Honnêtement, je t'admire pour avoir pu vivre ainsi.

- Tu m'admires?

Genma la regarda confus et Shizune acquiesça sérieusement sans détourner les yeux et en soutenant son regard.

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. J'essaie de m'imaginer ce que ça doit être de faire les activités banales d'une journée sans savoir lire et écrire et je n'arrive pas du tout à voir comment tu peux faire. Ce qui me semble tellement facile devient soudainement une activité cauchemardesque et ce n'est sûrement pas aussi difficile que ça l'est en réalité. Pourtant, c'est ton quotidien, tu ne peux pas repousser cette pensée comme je le fais. Je veux t'aider Genma, je suis très patiente et déterminée, je t'apprendrais à lire et écrire peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Genma lui fit finalement un petit sourire faible en reniflant et tendit la main pour attirer son cahier à lui. Shizune lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit le cahier pour vérifier le premier exercice qui était à moitié rempli d'une écriture très tremblante et malhabile dans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas vraiment y reconnaître les caractères qui étaient supposés être recopié, mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant et fit un sourire optimiste à Genma.

- Merci.

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir l'air confus en entendant ces mots de Genma.

- Pourquoi?

- De ne pas te moquer. De vouloir m'aider… et de savoir mon secret, ça me semble déjà moins lourd sur mes épaules de savoir que quelqu'un le sait et ne s'en sert pas pour me rabaisser.

- Je vais tout faire pour que cela devienne un souvenir du passé. Tu vas écrire et lire un jour, Genma. C'est une promesse!

Genma lui sourit, elle savait qu'il devait encore douter d'elle, mais elle ferait tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. C'était un peu un choc pour elle de découvrir un aussi grand secret au sujet de son coéquipier, mais elle garderait ce secret pour elle malgré tout. Genma n'avait pas fait d'aussi grands efforts à le cacher pour qu'elle vienne tout gâcher en le disant. Genma reprit peu à peu des couleurs et finit par pouvoir se lever de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Et si on allait goûter à tes biscuits? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis soudainement affamé!

- Oui.

Shizune le suivit, son regard croisa le sien et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Genma était presque revenu à son habitude, bien que des marbrures rouges paraissaient encore sur son visage, il ne restait plus une trace de panique ou de tristesse qu'il avait ressentie avant. Quelque chose avait cependant changé dans son attitude, Shizune n'aurait pas pu mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était en particulier, mais il était différent. Elle le regarda croquer dans un biscuit en poussant la boite vers elle pour qu'elle se serve et elle sut ce que c'était. Genma avait l'air plus léger et ses yeux semblaient plus éclairés. Son sombre secret révélé, il pouvait ainsi agir plus naturellement envers elle et laisser tomber un peu sa garde.


End file.
